Pink Heroin
by Pii Eem
Summary: Sungmin si Superhero addict sangat tidak menyangka akan menyapa dan bekerjasama dengannya lagi. Dengan seseorang Cinta Pertamanya juga sekaligus Patah Hati pertamanya. Bagaimana kisahnya?/ Summary Gagal/KYUMIN/YAOI,BL/ONESHOOT


***Pink Heroin***

**.**

**OneShoot**

**.**

**First Fanfiction, So Sorry for many Typo(s)**

**.**

***Pm Precent***

**For JOYer n For Kim Kyuna My beloved Author ^^**

.

Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jadi golongan Minoritas.

"Ini hasil penarikan undiannya. Dengan ini diputuskan, yang menjadi pengurus kali ini adalah kami berdua. Mohon kerja samanya."

Tokoh utama kelas ini adalah orang popular dan golongan Minoritas dari yang Minoritas seperti manusia bayangan.

"Sa-sama-sama….."

Sudah dua tahun lamanya aku tak saling sapa dengan lelaki ini.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya pagi ini adalah pemilihan pengurus kelas. Sungmin sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam urusan 'urus-mengurus' apalagi jika itu hubungannya dengan kelas yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan. Di tambah partner-nya adalah orang itu.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak masalah jika harus belajar mengetahui seluk beluk kelas yang sangat tidak Sungmin kenali ini. Ia akan berusaha menjadi pengurus yang baik. Kecuali lelaki itu tidak mengganggu urusannya. Tapi apa? Pagi-pagi sekali ia dikejutkan dengan papan tulis yang sudah penuh dengan corat coret khas orang yang sedang mengundi sesuatu. Dan parahnya lagi, namanya terpampang jelas disana! HELL! Ini membuatnya badmood.

Biasanya jika sedang dalam keadaan mood yang sangat hancur, Sungmin akan pergi keluar kelas dan mencari tempat tersepi disana. Membuka ponselnya dan melihat sesuatu yang bisa membuat mood-nya kembali lagi. Aaaahh~ di waktu seperti ini ponsel memang sangat di perlukan. Padahal ia jarang sekali menggunakan ponselnya.

Mereka bisa menghiburnya dengan cara mereka bertempur. Strategi yang mereka gunakan juga sangat jitu. Sungmin ingin sekali menjadi Superhero….

Kalian tidak usah kaget. Seperti yang kalian lihat. Lee Sungmin adalah lelaki yang suka sekali melihat film Hero dan Introvert. Ini adalah kebahagiaannya. Melihat sang Hero membela kebenaran. Aaah~ sampai kapan pun, ia tidak akan memperlihatkan kebiasaannya ini pada orang lain.

"Hmm~ Kau selalu nonton film seperti itu di tempat seperti ini rupanya." Ucap seseorang mengintupsi kebahagiaan Sungmin

AAAKK!

Demi Tuhan lelaki itu ada di belakangnya. Sungmin berbalik segera menutup semua koneksi video di handphonenya.

"Ap-apakah masih ada perlu denganku?" Sungmin berusaha bicara. Walaupun kegugupan sangat terlihat jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Baru saja kita diputuskan untuk menjadi pengurus. Kita harus segera mengatur acaranya. Nanti sepulang sekolah ku harap kita bisa berkumpul di taman Blok 2, Ok?!"

"Eh! Mengatur acara katamu?! Tapi kenapa harus di taman?"

Bip bip bip bip!

Belum selesai Sungmin menerusan kalimat tanyanya, sebuah panggilan telepon masuk di ponsel lelaki itu mulai mengintrupsi mereka. Lelaki itu segera berbalik dan meminta maaf pada Sungmin untuk mengangkat telponnya. Segera saja setelah meminta izin lelaki itu langsung mengangkat telponnya dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Sungmin.

'Aku tidak akan ikut pertemuan' Batin Sungmin.

Lelaki itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Partner Sungmin dalam mengurus kelas. Ia sebenarnya…..teman semasa kecil Sungmin.

.

.

.

*Di taman

Pertemuan pun akhirnya terjadi. Sungmin di paksa ikut walaupun ia sudah berusaha menolak. Ia di tarik paksa oleh lelaki menyebalkan seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Ia di ancam dan dengan sangat berat hati harus mengikuti apapun yang dia katakan Cho Kyuhyun. Seperti sekarang di taman ini. Cho Kyuhyun menjadi ketua pertemuan. Apapun yang terjadi, Sungmin tak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Nah! Acara hiburan yang akan kita adakan untuk pertemuan Ramah Taman nanti adalah….kalian semua akan menjadi Superhero."

'APAAAAA?!'

"Kita akan mengambil tema Superhero: Power Ranger. Yang menjadi Blue adalah aku, sedangkan Lee Sungmin menjadi Pink."

Seperti dapat pukulan kasar dari petinju terhebat di dunia Sungmin terhenyak. Ia benar-benar kaget saat mendengar keputusan lelaki itu. Yang benar saja! Dengan kasar Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun dan membawanya untuk berbicara sedikit mengenai urusan ini.

"Aduh! Apa sih tiba-tiba!" Ujarnya kesakitan

"Seharusnya kan aku yang bicara seperti itu! Apa-apaan ini?! Mereka mana mau jadi Superhero!" Kata Sungmin mengelak.

"Mereka itukan teman-teman ku, kita tidak bisa melakukan pertunjukan hanya berdua saja. Maka dari itu aku meminta mereka untuk menjadi penjahatnya. Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin membuat Pertemuan Ramah Tamah kita sukses besar! Kau juga senang bukan? Rasanya kembali seperti dulu. Kau kan suka sekali dengan hal yang berbau Superhero."

Sungmin terdiam. Benar juga apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun. Ia sangat menyukai hal yang berbau Superhero. Entah itu Superman, Batman, Power Ranger, dan masih banyak Superhero yang ia hapal di kepalanya. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang hanya beberapa saja.

Ketika mereka anak-anak, mereka selalu bermain bersama.

**_'Aku jadi Blue ya~ dan kau Ming, kau jadi Pink.'_**

**_'Iya'_**

Tapi…suatu ketika saat kelas 1 Sekolah Menengah Pertama di hari valentine….

**_'Aku suka padamu. Pacaranlah denganku'_**

**_'Ah? I-iya~'_**

Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan seseorang yang mengungkapkan perasaannya tepat di depan wajah Sungmin. Padahal hari itu Sungmin ingin mengajaknya bermain bersama. Tapi siapa sangka akan seperti itu?

Sejak saat itu rasanya menjadi canggung ketika berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun. Hubungan mereka pun menjadi renggang. Meskipun mereka teman sejak kecil, tapi sejak kejadian itu mereka jadi jarang menyapa. Dan tak terasa hampir 2 tahun lamanya.

Sampai kapanpun, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah tahu…bahwa dia adalah cinta pertama Sungmin dan patah hati pertama Sungmin.

"Aku mau pulang dulu." Ucap Sungmin lemas.

"Pasti susah melakukannya kalau dengan seorang Lee Sungmin. Kalau dengan Cho Kyuhyun sih sudah pasti menyenangkan. Lee Sungminkan orangnya terlalu serius dan muram. Aku rasa, nanti akan 100% kacau balau deh."

Tuh kan! Belum apa-apa sudah ada yang mencemooh Sungmin. Merendahkan Sungmin dan menganggap Sungmin pengacau. Padahal Sungmin adalah pengurus yang sudah menang dalam undian. Tapi tetap saja mereka selalu merendahkan. Sungmin memang tidak dekat dengan teman sekelasnya. Dia lelaki penyendiri. Tapi itu tidak menjadi sebuah halangan untuk perjalanan hidupnya. Toh ia masih memiliki koleksi kumpulan Superhero-nya.

Benar-benar…

Dulu dan sekarang itu berbeda!

"Eh! Jurus maut Fudepanger Power Ranger itu seperti apa sih?"

DEG!

Tiba-tiba Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan…

"Masa kau tidak tau! Itukan jurus 'Rising Spell Attack!'" Reflex Sungmin langsung memeragakan jurus yang Kyuhyun bicarakan.

Semua diam. Semua tidak bicara. Mereka hanya memandang aneh kearah Sungmin. Ia pun malah ikut mematung.

"Ah maaf… yang barusan itu—"

"Hebat bukan! Sebenarnya begini-begini Sungmin itu otaku film Superhero loh. Kalian tidak menyangka ini bukan?"

Mereka mulai menatap aneh kearah Sungmin. Tatapan mereka tatapan mengintimidasinya. Tatapan mengejek yang penuh dengan penghinaan. Apa suatu hal yang aneh jika lelaki seperti Sungmin menyukai film film Superhero yang sangat mengagumkan itu? Itu normal kan?

"Seorang otaku itu memiliki pengetahuan yang special. Malahan aku berfikir, dengan pengetahuan yang di miliki seorang Lee Sungmin, keberhasilan kita bisa 100%!" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mendekat kearah Sungmin dan merangkul pundaknya.

Tatapan dan cara berfikir mereka mulai realistis. Seorang otaku adalah orang-orang yang special. Banyak khayalan dan imajinasi yang tinggi yang bisa saja tercipta menjadi hal yang mengagumkan. Jangan pernah merendahkan mereka. Berkat Kyuhyun, Sungmin terlindungi.

'Terimakasih Kyuhyun-ee'

Sejak dari dulu Kyuhyun itu mudah sekali merubah suasana dalam sekejap. Hanya dengan ucapan dan Senyumannya. Sungmin selalu mencoba untuk bisa kembali ke masalalu walau hanya sebentar. Tapi itu percuma saja.

.

.

.

"Aaaah~ lelahnya… aku yakin, mereka bisa mengikutinya dengan baik."

"Be-betul."

Tak ada rencana setelah selesainya pertemuan di taman tadi membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun harus pulang bersama. Canggung memang. Tapi inilah yang terjadi. Sungmin berjalan tepat di samping Kyuhyun.

"Ming!"

"Hng?"

"Mereka semua baik kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau selalu sendirian, jadi mungkin mereka pikir kalau kau tidak suka bergaul. Tapi ku pikir…jika bersama-sama mereka, kau pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

DEG!

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Menghentikan langkahnya lalu berjalan lagi. Ia berfikir, apa mungkin Kyuhyun sengaja melakukan ini agar Sungmin bisa bergaul dan saling berbaur dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi…bukankah pemilihan pengurus kelas di lakukan menggunakan undian. Ini pasti kebetulan. Di liriknya Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Oh Tuhan! Pancaran sinar matahari sore sungguh indah ketika ia mulai menyinari tubuh tinggi milik Kyuhyun. Ia menjadi berkilau. Indah dan sangat mempesona. Kyuhyun memang tampan. Banyak wanita yang selalu memujanya. Menginginkannya menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi…apa aneh jika Sungmin yang mengharapkan itu?

"Sungmin!" Panggil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ah, Ya?! Ada apa?"

"Ngomong-ngomong…kenapa kau masih menggunakan kacamata dan rambut yang disisir rapih seperti itu, sih? Itu terlihat culun sekali!"

"Ap-apa? CULUN?!"

"Kau tau…kita kan sudah SMA. Seharusnya kau bisa memikirkan penampilanmu."

"A-aku sih tidak masalah dengan ini."

"Coba ku lihat…."

Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin. Mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meletakkan masing-masing tangan itu di kepala dan kacamata lelaki manis itu. Secara berbarengan, Kyuhyun menarik kacamata dan mengacak-acak rambut klimis Sungmin.

"Nah! Kalau seperti ini, manis kan." Ucapnya setelah melakukan tindakan criminal tadi.

Sontak wajah Sungmin memerah. Dua bulatan dipipinya mulai tercetak jelas. Sungmin merona dan menambah kesan manis dari dirinya.

"Kau memerah Ming~"

"Diam bodoh! Kembalikan padaku."

"Kok malah seperti itu! Aku teman semasa kecil mu hanya memberikan saran padamu."

"Tidak perlu! Aku tak butuh saran mu! Kembalikan!"

"Yaa yaa yaa.. nih." Kyuhyun menyerahkan kacamata Sungmin. Ia tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Besok jangan lupa untuk latihan! Jangan bolos!" Lanjutnya.

"Mana mungkin aku bolos!"

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu yaa…sudah sampai. Selamat tidur, Mingie~"

'Mingie~'

Satu nama yang sangat Sungmin rindukan selama ini. 'Mingie~' itulah namanya. Nama panggilan yang Kyuhyun khususkan untuknya. Nama panggilan yang sangat ia ingin dengar beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Huh! Dada Sungmin berdebar. Di sentuhnya tepat di bagian debaran itu. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Ia merasakan kembali debaran ini. Debaran yang sudah lama mati, kini datang kembali pada sang tuan untuk segera di sampaikan.

Lagi-lagi dengan sepatah kata saja, sekejap Kyuhyun bisa merubah semuanya. Kyuhyun menjadikan Sungmin berbeda dari biasanya. Hari demi hari mereka lalui dengan senang hati. Penuh kebahagiaan dan kegembiraan. Semua orang tersenyum, semua orang tertawa. Sungmin menjadi dekat dengan semua anggota. Itu berkat kyuhyun. Semua karena Kyuhyun. Tapi siapa sangka ketika beberapa hari lagi menuju hari-H Kyuhyun mengalami sesuatu….

"Apa?! Terluka?"

"Iya…ketika olahraga tadi ia berguling-guling parah." Ucap Jong Mi

"Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang di rawat di rumah sakit." Sambung Hyerin

"Ru-rumah sakit?"

'Apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?!'

"Kita tidak perlu khawatir mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun. Tadi saja ketika aku menjenguknya, ia masih bisa tertawa. Padahal badannya penuh luka."

Bip…bip….bip….

Email!

**From: "Kyuhyun-ee"**

**Hai Ming…maaf membuat-mu khawatir..hehehe**

**Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya luka sedikit karena bekas gulingan tadi. =3=**

**Tapi, itu tidak masalah selama kau tetap tersenyum.. ^^**

**Oh, ya~ mengenai latihan kita…**

**Acara Pertemuan Ramah Tamah-nya tinggal 3-hari lagi. **

**Ku harap, kau bisa mengurus semuanya. Latihan kali ini, ku serahkan padamu.**

**Fighting! ^O^9**

**Your Beloved Partner "Kyuhyun"**

'HAAAAA! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!'

"Kita tidak harus latihan, kan Sungmin-ah?" Ucap Jong Mi penuh semangat.

"Ya kau benar! Tidak ada Kyuhyun berarti tidak ada latihan. Kalau begitu kita pergi karaoke saja bersama yang lainnya." Sambung Hyerin.

Sungmin menoleh. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan ini terjadi. Mereka harus tetap latihan walau tanpa Kyuhyun. Masih ada Sungmin sebagai pengurusnya bukan?

"Tu-Tunggu!" Sungmin berteriak. "Pe-pengurusnya, masih ada seorang lagi, kan?!

'Aku bisa mengatasi ini semua. Untuk Kyuhyun.'

.

.

.

"Hei! Kenapa kita malah kembali kearah sini? Bukankah rumah mu di sebelah sana, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau harus istirahat! Bukannya malah kembali ke sekolah!."

"Aku ada perlu. Dan kau sebaiknya cepat pergi! Tidak usah mengikutiku."

"Aku khawatir padamu, Kyu…lagi pula, kita sudah jarang sekali bermain bersama. Kalau kau sibuk, aku bisa saja membantumu."

"Tidak usah!"

Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit selepas ia terluka karena olahraga tadi. Padahal, badannya terasa sakit, tapi ia begitu mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, ia kembali ke sekolah. Tapi siapa sangka si pengganggu datang dan mengacaukan semua rencananya.

Setelah lumayan lama perjalanan menuju sekolah, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Sekejap saja ia dapat menemukan orang itu. Orang yang masih setia menggunakan kacamata dan rambut rapihnya. Lelaki manis yang tak pernah bisa ia hindari selama ini.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin begitu bekerja keras ketika mengajarkan beberapa taktik dan jurus yang sudah ada di scenario. Terlihat raut kelelahan disana. Tapi wajah manis itu selalu mengagumkan.

Sungmin ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun.

"Hei, Kyu~ kau lihat apa sih?" Tanya gadis yang diketahui bernama Ah Young

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang duluan saja."

"Hah?! Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah… pulang sana."

Kyuhyun tertunduk lesu. Merasa bersalah pada Sungmin yang ia biarkan bekerja keras seorang diri. Padahal, hati Sungmin tak pernah merasa di repotkan oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin ingin bisa tersenyum lagi pada Kyuhyun. Seperti dulu. Itulah harapannya.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah adalah hal yang paling melelahkan bagi Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak….ia pulang seorang diri tanpa ada Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Huh! Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Sungmin belum bisa menjenguknya. Ia terlihat khawatir.

Latihan hari ini lumayan terasa berat tanpa ada Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Sungmin semakin tertunduk. Tapi….

TUK!

Ada seseorang yang melemparnya dengan kertas kecil. Diedarkannya mata itu kerah depan dan ia melihat Kyuhyun disana. Tepat di depan rumahnya.

"Hai~" Sapa Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Kyu-kyuhyun!" Teriak Sungmin heran. "Kau sedang apa? Bagaimana dengan lukamu? Dan kenapa berdiri di depan rumah-ku?"

"Kau jangan khawatir Ming~ hanya di jahit kok."

"APA? Dijahit?"

"Sudahlah~ tidak perlu membicarakan itu." Kyuhyun berujar santai. Menggaruk tengguknya yang mungkin sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. "Hari ini….terimakasih ya. Sudah mau latihan tanpa aku."

Sungmin diam. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tahu itu semua?

"HEEEE?! Kau melihatnya? Kau lihat latihan hari ini?"

"Hehehehe~ aku selalu memikirkan mu. Aku takut kau merasa kerepotan. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku hanya melihat sedikit kok. Kau hebat sekali bisa menyelesaikan latihan bersama teman-teman tanpa ada aku. Kau lah yang harusnya menjadi pemeran utama."

Sungmin tertunduk. Lalu tak lama kemudian, ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Itu tidak benar…" Ujar Sungmin. Lalu ia tertunduk lagi dan melanjutkan kata-katanya "Hari ini, mereka mau bekerja sama karena selalu memikirkan mu. Kalau saja hanya aku seorang yang menjadi pengurusnya mungkin tidak akan berhasil. Asal kau tau….kau yang paling pantas menjadi pemeran utama dalam Superhero." Sungmin tersenyum manis.

Satu yang Sungmin tahu kenapa Kyuhyun begitu di sukai banyak orang. Dia selalu berusaha akrab dengan semuanya. Pura-pura bertingkah bodoh dan selalu lebih peduli pada orang lain dibanding siapapun juga.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum kala mendengar ucapan Sungmin tadi.

"Tapi, itu semua tidak ada artinya kalau aku tidak bisa jadi Hero untuk orang yang paling aku pikirkan." Ujar Kyuhyun. Ia menutup mulutnya dan tertunduk. Terlihat wajahnya sedikit merona karena ucapannya. Sungmin tersenyum dan menatap wajah stoic itu.

Dalam diam, Kyuhyun membalas tatapan sendu milik Sungmin. Mendekatkan jarak mereka dan mulai saling menatap tajam. Diulurkannya tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh pipi bulat merona milik Sungmin. Dielusnya gumpalan lembut itu secara halus. Disentuhnya bibir bagian atas Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. Bibir bershape-M yang selalu terlihat menggemaskan jika sedang mengerucut.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Tinggal menunggu beberapa waktu lagi untuk saling mengecap rasa manis dari bibir masing-masing. Tapi…..

"Wah~~~~~sedang apa kalian berdua di luar rumah? Tumben sekali berduaan saja?" Seseorang yang sedang menggendong bayi laki-laki berhasil mengintrupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Wanita cantik ibu dari Lee Sungmin berhasil membuat putra sulungnya merasa malu. Ia langsung berlari kedalam rumah dan berteriak kalau ia ingin melihat episode ulang dari film Superhero kesukaannya. Ibu Sungmin terkekeh.

Sekuat tenaga Sungmin berlari memasuki rumahnya. Menaiki tangga dan menutup pintu kamarnya ketika sampai. Tak lupa pula untuk selalu mengunci kamarnya.

Jantungnya Sungguh berdebar mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Mereka hampir saja berciuman kalau saja ibu Sungmin tak mengintrupsinya. Bagaimana bisa begitu?! Mereka sesama laki-laki! Bukan kah terlihat aneh jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Tapi… debaran apa ini? Apa mungkin Sungmin…..aaaah itu tentu tidak mungkin!

Drrr…drrrr….drrrttt….

Ponselnya bergetar. Segera saja ia bangun dan meraih ponselnya di tas. Tapi….seketika saja ia merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh. Ponsel itu bukan ponselnya. Dan tas itu pula bukan tasnya. Itu milik Kyuhyun. Tadi tertukar. Bagaimana bisa? Bodohnya Lee Sungmin!

Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ponsel itu ia buka. Terlihatlah wallpaper ponsel tersebut. Kyuhyun sedang tertawa bersama seorang gadis manis dengan pose 'peace' disana. Padahal Sungmin sudah tahu…ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyukai para gadis manis. Ia masih ingat gadis yang dulu pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Gadis itu juga gadis manis. Beda dengan dirinya. Dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sungmin bertekad untuk segera menukar tas mereka yang tertukar. Sedikit canggung saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada di hadapannya. Berdiri di depan kelasnya dan melihat kearah Sungmin yang masih berjalan tertunduk.

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya, ia segera menyerahkan ta situ ketika Kyuhyun sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Pa-pagi…kemarin—"

"Tas kita tertukar, kan? Sudah ya, aku buru-buru" Ucap Sungmin lalu pergi tanpa melihat wajah Kyuhyun hari ini.

Kyuhyun diam mematung. Ada apa dengan Sungmin hari ini? Kenapa seakan ia mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Tentu bukan mengabaikan yang Sungmin lakukan. Hanya saja…Sungmin tidak bisa berlama-lama melihat dan menatap mata Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyadari, ia hanya seseorang yang tidak ada nilainya di mata Kyuhyun. Hanya teman. Sebatas teman. Tidak lebih.

"Hai~" Panggil seseorang. "Lee Sungmin-ssi!" lanjutnya dan Sungmin menoleh.

.

.

.

.

"Kumohon bantu aku! Kau bisa kan merubah posisi kita. Aku ingin menjadi pengurus kelas bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?"

'Gadis ini….yang ada di ponsel Kyuhyun.'

"Kau dan Kyuhyun kan dua orang yang tipenya berbeda. Pasti sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan dia."

'Apa mereka sudah….'

"Kau diam, berarti diam untuk 'ya'. Terimakasih yaa.. waaah aku akan memberitahu Kyuhyun."

"Eh! Tung…."

Sungmin menggantung kata-katanya. Ia tak berniat untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Toh bila di lanjutkan posisi itu tetap berubah. Tidak akan jadi masalah untuknya. Lagi pula, Kyuhyun pasti akan senang jika bisa bersama-sama dengan gadis itu. Haaah~ Sungmin ingin menyerah akan perasaan terlarangnya. Ini akan terasa aneh bukan? Tapi, ia tak ingin jika harus kembali seperti semula.

Dengan tekad yang ia punya, ia memberanikan diri untuk melawan gadis itu. Toh itu hanya seorang gadis. Ia tidak mungkin menyakiti Sungmin bukan?

Di buka-nya kacamata yang betengger di hidungnya. Di sentuhnya rambut rapih itu agar terlihat sedikit berantakan dan di tariknya lengan gadis kurang ajar itu.

"Hei, tunggu!" Ucap Sungmin seraya menarik lengan gadis itu. "Dengar! Aku tak bilang kalau aku mau menukar posisiku dengan mu. Hanya aku yang pantas berada di samping Kyuhyun! Tidak akan pernah ku serahkan peran itu untuk siapapun! Kau dengar itu, hah!?" Kata Sungmin penuh penekanan dan menatap mata gadis itu tajam.

"Ap-apa-apaan kau! Kau kan seorang laki-laki! Mana bisa seperti itu! Cih!" Balas gadis itu kurang ajar. Ia mendorong tubuh Sungmin kasar. Tapi untung saja Kyuhyun ada di sana dan menangkap tubuh limbung Sungmin.

"Padahal kau tidak tau apa-apa. JANGAN PERNAH SEKALIPUN MERENDAHKAN SUNGMIN-KU!"

Gadis itu terdiam. Ia berlari meninggalkan Sungmin juga Kyuhyun. Merasa tubuhnya terlalu dekat, Sungmin menjauh dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Sekejap…wajahnya langsung merah padam.

"Ma-maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah! Kau dengar yang barusan ya?" Tanya Sungmin gugup. Wajahnya sudah merona sekarang.

"Syukurlah…kau baik-baik saja."

"Eh?"

"Habisnya…sendari tadi kau terus mengacuhkan ku. Aku pikir, aku di benci lagi olehmu."

"Haaaah! Yasudahlah tidak perlu dipikirkan Kyu. Lebih baik kau kejar kekasihmu itu. Kenapa malah diam disini!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. "Bu-bukankah gadis tadi yang ada di wallpaper ponselmu?! Dia pacarmu, kan?" Lanjut Sungmin bicaa dengan nada penuh curiga.

"Eeeeehhhhh! Kau melihatnya, Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia meraih ponselnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Sungmin. "Ini….lihat baik-baik! Siapa coba yang ada di foto ini." Ujar Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin.

Foto itu memperlihatkan wajah bahagia Kyuhyun bersama dengan teman gadisnya yang sedang berpose 'peace' di sampingnya. Tapi, ada satu focus yang sengaja ia ambil. Ada Sungmin disana.

'Eh? Inikan?'

"Hanya ini fotomu yang aku punya. Saat kau menjauhi ku ketika Sekolah Menengah Pertama dulu, aku terus-menerus menyesal. Kenapa aku tidak menyadari perasaanku lebih cepat. Tapi saat aku mencoba baikan dengan mu, kau benar-benar mengacuhkan ku…aku sampai mencari tau tentang mu agar bisa satu sekolah dengan mu ketika kita sudah lulus SMP. Tapi apa? Kau tetap mengacuhkan-ku. Makanya, aku mencurangi undiannya agar dapat kesempatan lagi."

"Di-dicurangi?"

"Aku ini memang payah sekali. Sama sekali bukan Superhero yang bisa melindungi seseorang yang harus Superhero lindungi. Seharusnya aku bersikap cool lagi dan bisa membujukmu baik-baik. Tapi—"

BRUGG!

Sungmin berlari kearah Kyuhyun. Memeluk tubuh lelaki yang paling ia cinta itu erat.

"Kau sudah cukup seperti Hero buatku." Ucap Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

Sungmin ingat sesuatu. Alasan kenapa ia menjadi seorang otaku film Superhero.

_'Kau jadi Pink! Kau adalah rekanku sekaligus pendampingku. Kau harus selalu ada di sisiku'_

Kyuhyun tidak pernah memilihnya untuk menjadi seorang Heroin atau Penjahatnya. Tapi dia memilih Sungmin untuk berada di sisinya. Itu adalah kebahagiaan untuk Sungmin. Pink menjadi sedih karena tidak bisa menjadi tokoh utama. Tapi, bagaimana bila mulai sekarang, ia harus bisa berfikir seperti ini.

'Pink yang di pilih untuk mendampingi sang Hero pun, sebenarnya sangat istimewa bagi Hero itu sendiri…'

"Aku mencintai mu Lee Sungmin-ku."

"Aku juga, Cho Kyuhyun-ku!" Balas Sungmin penuh cinta.

_'Hei lihat! Hari ini dan seterusnya, kita akan menikmati masa remaja kita' ^^_

.

.

.

Not END but AND ^^

Howaaaa! Ini FF pertama saya di FFn ^^

FF ini saya buat untuk hadiah ulang tahun seorang author paporit(?) saya.

Yaaah walopun ga bagus dan malah gaje. Tapi Setidaknya saya bisa menggambarkan rasa kagum saya terhadap orang itu ^^

Happy Birthday untuk Kim Kyuna My beloved author :* SARANGHAE XD

Maaf untuk FF jeleknya.. hehehe masih AMATIR soalnya XD ^^V

.

.

Sign *Pm ~

130812


End file.
